Teamwork
by VanillaMostly
Summary: The one where Eddie played horribly at her first baseball game, and Jake was nice.


**creativebear234: Haha, I hope you enjoy this. I wasn't feeling much inspiration for a Jake x Eddie story, but when I read "Boys in Control" I got a typhoon of Jake x Eddie feels.**

* * *

Eddie tied her shoes, chewing her bottom lip. So Jake Hatford had offered to practice at the school with her, after refusing _her _own offer the previous week.

It wasn't hard to guess why.

Her performance earlier that day had been awful. Eddie still hadn't fully shaken off her self-anger and embarrassment, but Dad had reminded her that there was never any use in sulking over your mistakes. The only thing you could do was accept what had happened and move on, and make sure the same wouldn't happen again.

_And it won't. _Next game, she wouldn't let nerves get to her, Eddie had sworn to herself. That made her feel a lot better.

But as she left the house, walking across the bridge, and caught sight of Jake Hatford waiting at the other end, her stomach clenched.

Because there could only be one reason why Jake Hatford suddenly had a change of heart. He was using this opportunity to let her have it. He was going to mock her and berate her for letting down the team. He was going to gloat and say, _I told you so. Girls can't play baseball! You aren't so good, are you?_

She slowed as she neared him, bracing herself.

However, Jake only nodded at her, his eyes seemingly neutral below the brim of his baseball cap. "Let's go. Mom wants me back before dark."

Eddie waited, but Jake didn't add on any insulting lines after that. He simply turned on his heel and began to walk.

Frowning in confusion, Eddie caught up and fell in stride with Jake.

They walked on for a while in silence. It was a weird feeling. It was already weird enough without the rest of Eddie's sisters and Jake's brothers tagging alongside. It was even _weirder _that the two of them weren't shouting at each other.

_That's right. This is Jake Hatford! He's a jerk and an idiot._

At least, that was what Eddie repeated to herself.

_But then why isn't he saying anything? _

At last, as the school loomed into view before them and Jake _still _hadn't made a squeak, Eddie couldn't stand it. She stopped, turned to him, and demanded, "Why aren't you making fun of me?"

* * *

Jake just stared at Eddie.

There was a ruddy tinge to her cheeks, and she looked downright uncomfortable. Eddie Malloy, uncomfortable! That would have been Jake's dream come true a week ago. A _day _ago, even.

Certainly, last week, or any day before today, Jake would have jumped at the chance to needle Eddie, to pop her ridiculously big ego. Jake couldn't forget that he'd been more than annoyed at her ever since she'd made the team. Actually, probably ever since he saw her whomp a ball the first time. He would never admit it, but maybe he _was _jealous. Unsettled by her skill, even. A _girl's! _

But today, Eddie had played badly and she knew it. The people watching knew it. That had to stink, especially because Eddie loved the sport. Jake loved baseball, too, and he knew how crushing it was and how frustrating, when you failed to play your best out on the field.

Okay, so maybe Jake was feeling magnanimous only because he got to step in and save the day. Maybe he was just mollified, after seeing Eddie downcast and vulnerable and not so perfect after all.

Whatever the reason was, Jake couldn't bring himself to make fun of Eddie, to make her feel worse than she already did.

So he lifted one shoulder, and gave the truthful answer. "There's nothing to make fun of."

* * *

Eddie just stared at Jake.

Jake shrugged again, playing with the rim of his baseball cap. "Look, everyone has their off days. You're a good player. You just had a bad day."

Eddie thought something must be wrong with her ears. "Who are you, and what have you done with Jake Hatford?"

Jake just rolled his eyes and turned again, ambling forward.

"Enough talking. You wanna play ball or what?" he called back at her.

He threw his ball at Eddie, and Eddie caught it easily.

She shook her head. _Boys can be so weird. _

Grinning, she wound back her arm and threw the ball back, as hard as she could.


End file.
